


A car

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: After the argument in the car.





	A car

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend Germany talked about this car scene so many time. This is two different drafts\emails in one.

There isn't much noise except for the sounds of their breathing. The hate Max feels for Iago turning into a kiss. Max's hand touching Iago's face, as much as he wants it there, it doesn't feel right. Moving his hand to the cuff of Iago's brown leather jacket, gripping Iago's wrist.

Of all things to happen, Iago was not expecting this. He hadn't expected Max to find him in a car, much less drive off with him. But having Max see what he was doing, wanting Max to get out of there so he wouldn't know what Iago was up to or where he was going, that thought was lost when Iago spotted the owner of the car in the rear view mirror. His first thought was Max could get in as much trouble as him if the man gets close enough. Max didn't deserve to have that happen. He doesn't have a record, hasn't been arrested, he's too good to get caught blindsided. It's the last thing Iago expected to do, tell Max to get in the car with him. Iago questions it himself after telling Max to get in, its the only thing Iago can think of to keep Max from getting caught up in it. The owner would report the car stolen, he couldn't identify Max, he had been too far away to see Max's face, the rear view mirror was too small to see who had been in the driver's seat.

Max is pulling away from Iago. Iago is wondering if Max is about to bolt from the car, thinking the kiss was a mistake. Max is starting to pull his arms through his jacket, it lands on the floor board. Iago looking back at Max. Max leaning in, lips meeting. Iago's hands reaching out to Max, to his hoodie. Max is starting to pull it up, breaking the kiss, pulling it over his head. Its almost comical to Iago, Max's hair looking slightly disheveled. 

 

Iago's hand reaching forward, to the hair ruffled on top. His fingers swim through it. Soft, dark, Iago likes how some of it is grazing over his fingers. Iago's fingers moving through more of it as Max leans forward, lips on Iago's. Max is starting to lean back, taking Iago with him. Max's back finding the back of the seat and where it meets the console. 

He feels surprise in Max. He acts as if he has never been kissed before. Iago is pulling back, pulling his jacket off, ditching it to the floorboard. Moving back to Max, Max's hand is touching Iago's neck. Iago did not expect to get into this again. Although the first time was pretty hard to forget. No, it's Max who was. Even when he was mad at him it's impossible for Iago to get Max out of his head. Just having Max in the same room is a challenge. Iago's problem isn't looking at Max but looking away. He never wants to. 

Iago's hand finding the end of Max's shirt, fingers find the skin under it. Iago's breath catching as his fingers, his palm come into contact with it. His hand molding itself to it. As if this is what it was made for. His thumb grazing over raised skin, Max's nipple. Feeling a change in the kiss. His hand moving to Max's side, around to his back, the muscle along his spine. Max's kiss changes again. Surprised? Surprised at what? How it feels? Made him uncomfortable when Iago touched him there? Iago's hand coming back around front, hugging the ridge of Max's side. 

Max is pulling back, Iago again wondering if it is Max unwilling to let Iago touch him. Iago is pulling back. Max's hands moving to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off. Now Iago is the one surprised. The shirt messed his hair more than the hoodie did. It looks like he has just gotten out of bed. Iago smiles at it. His lips seeking out Max's. Max's hand in Iago's hair. 

 

Iago's hand moves back to Max's side. He relishes in the feel of Max's skin. The warm. His hand sweeping across Max's ribs, his stomach. Max's skin moving as he breathes. His breathing changing again. Picking up, it happened before when Iago touched him. Max has never been touched there? What? Ever? The change both times tells him he never was. Not even by Enric? 

There is a change in Iago. A silent satisfaction. Max is reacting to his touch. He is touching Max in a way nobody else has. This sends a thrill through Iago. He is doing something for Max. He had missed Max while he was gone. Iago's hand moving down, finding Max's jeans finding its way to the button. His thumb and fingers maneuvering the jeans around the button, the button moving through the hole. Max is pulling back again. Iago is looking at him questioning. Max looking at his jeans then at Iago, like he's in debate. 

There is an unspokenness to it. Its their second time together but its not the feel to the atmosphere. All that is going through their heads is the need to be close. Iago moving his fingers to the zipper and starting to move it down. Iago is looking at Max, he still has the surprised look on his face. His body doing something his mind hasn't caught up to yet.

Max is leaning forward, as if to kiss Iago but Iago feels Max's hands on him. Their on Iago's shirt, bringing it up. Getting Iago's shirt to about his shoulders, Iago taking over pulling it the rest of the way off. Max is pulling off his jeans. Iago sees them as they land on the floorboard. 

He is looking at Max, eyes mesmerized by what he is seeing. The last time he had seen Max, the last time he had been with Max, hardly did justice to what he sees in front of him. Hardly did justice to what he feels now. Max is, Iago isn't sure there is even a word for what he is seeing in front of him. Iago feels like the awkward teenager with his jeans still on. But somehow he feels completely naked. As if right now Max is seeing all of him. Every mistake he's made, every flaw he has. Iago feels like Max is seeing it all.

His lips touch Max's. He feels Max's hands on his jeans, he's pulling away as he hears the zipper moving down. Iago is starting to pull them down, maneuvering himself out of them. Max uses the console to steady himself as he climbs over. Iago had not thought of the backseat, even though it is the usual option, how they would get back there on the other hand. He knows they won't make it there.

 

Iago is pulling the seat back allowing for more room. Max is sitting on Iago's legs. Iago moving forward, touching Max's lips with his.The night at the kiosk it was their first time, even though they felt it, it was a little hurried. Everything they felt happened almost all at once. This time it feels different. There's a high for Iago having his skin touch Max's. Iago's lips touch Max's neck, his shoulder, caressing them. Max's left arm moves around Iago's arm and shoulder into Iago's hair. Iago pulls back, lips going to Max's. They kiss, its not like before. Letting the kiss happen, letting themselves feel it. His hands on Max's waist, he didn't get the chance to do this at the kiosk, he had wanted Max so badly, he had been in a hurry to get to him. He had imagined him for days, feeling Max's skin against his, being that close to him. 

Words pale in comparison to how this feels. It has taken Iago over, even as Max had sat across from him yelling at him, it consumed him. It was Max's voice even if it was in anger. It is something he has never felt before but something he more than welcomed. Max's neck feels like warm satin, his lips can't stop touching it, they don't want to. They move along Max's jaw line, to his chin. Max bringing his chin down, Iago's lips meeting his. Iago has been in love with Max since the first kiss.

Starting to move back in the seat, Iago's back finding the seat back. Iago's hands move up Max's front, his fingertips, fingers and palms reveling in the feel of Max's skin, the kiss growing deeper, Max's hand curves to Iago's neck pulling him closer to Iago, chests touching, it's making a heat go through Iago's body. A heat he's never felt before. Iago's hands stop on Max's chest, hands on Max's sides, his thumbs grazing over Max's nipples. 

He can feel Max's skin grow warmer, his thumbs moving again. Max moans in Iago's mouth. What Iago had thought before was right. Max had never been touched like this before, Enric had never touched Max like this. Not in the way Iago is, wanting. 

Max raising himself, finding Iago under him. Iago places his hands on Max's waist to help steady him. Max feels Iago. Iago's eyes close. Never in his life has he felt anything so incredible. Max's body molding to him. Iago's hands gripping Max. Max has become breathless. Iago's hands curve to Max as he and Max start to move. Max's lips on Iago's. Iago has never had anything feel so right as he places his hands on Max's face and neck. 

How could Enric have wanted anything else, anyone else? How could he even think about seeing other guys, how could he look at them? How could he want to walk off with some guy when he had Max? Had Max to come home to. The thought is making Iago's heart race faster than it already is. A feeling sweeping over Iago, he isn't just in love with Max but he is making love to him. It is something he has never done before. The times Iago had seen Max and Enric together, there was a look Enric was missing. The look of being in love. Iago hadn't seen it in his eyes, in how he looked at Max. 

Iago breaking the kiss, lips moving to Max's neck, his lips feel the satin skin under them, hungry for it, never wanting to leave it. His thumbs moving on Max's nipples, caressing them as Iago's lips move to Max's chest. Max moans. Iago has never had a lover, nor had he been one but he wants to be Max's. Every part of him screaming to be touched, it had been neglected for so long. His hands crawling up Max's back as he kisses his collar bone, moving up to Max's throat, his hand at the back of Max's neck, supporting it as it moves back. 

He can hear Max's breathing. It is the only sound he can hear, the only sound he wants to hear. Max's head coming down, meeting Iago's lips. Max's hands on Iago's face, Iago falling back into the seat, his hands on Max's shoulders at the top of his back. Iago can feel Max's body tensing. He's close. Iago's hands, move down Max's shoulders, his thumbs gliding down Max's sides, Max's kiss growing hungrier as he does. Max starts moaning. It's driving Iago crazy, driving him to his own, his grip on Max a little tighter, his mouth falling open but no sound comes out as it takes him over. He thinks he's stopped breathing as it does.

 

Looking at Max as it subsides. Iago is looking in those eyes. The ones that have captivated him. Max's mouth opens slightly. He is panting, sweating but he has never looked more beautiful. Iago is bringing his hand up, touching Max's face. Iago marvels at it almost mesmerized as he looks at Max. Max is all he sees. Even if they were in a crowded room Max would be all he saw.


End file.
